The Chronicles of Akurro
by VongolaUndecesimo
Summary: Gensokyo is in a strange position. A mysterious individual arrives to tell the denizens that Gensokyo will soon be rejoining the Outside world and that war is coming. Join said individual, named Velante, Marisa Kirisame, and your favorite characters in the Touhou Project as they fight defend their future.
1. Author's Note

Greetings Readers. VongolaUndeecesimo here! This story is going to be a massive undertaking so let's get right to it. Firstly, this story is a Touhou tale with an Original Character of my design also sitting in the limelight. Now keep in mind I have never played Touhou. So a lot of things in this are going to be either my interpretation of things or shit I just made up. But I'll Attempt to stay as close to the source material as possible with Touhou. We'll see.

Now onto the characters. The stars of this tale are Touhou's Marisa Kirisame, and the VongolaUndecesimo original, Velante Aku. Characters from both sources will be making appearances and driving the plot. The characters are, more than likely be very different than their canon, cuz imma be making shit up on the fly. One thing I should note, a large portion of the Touhou characters will be based on their presentation in the Memories of Phantasm, as well as their presentation in the Touhou printed works. Now are you ready? Steady? Go!

I'll speak to you again at some point.


	2. Arrival

Gensokyo is a place that you and I can never tell if it exists of not. The only information we have on it is in tales of the places heroes, villians, and key players. But here's a story I bet you haven't heard. The story of how expectations get completely wrecked. A tale of such courageous young people, the likes of which the world, including Gensokyo, the Outside World, and the netherworld., had never seen. The story of the Swordsman of the Dark, the Ordinary Black Magician of Gensokyo. Our tale begins as thus…

Hakurei Shrine. A landmark to the denizens of Gensokyo, a marker of the furthest eastern edge of their land, as it's located right on the Great Hakurei Barrier. And this shrine is home to a Gensokyan legend. Reimu Hakurei, the miko of the shrine. But we don't care about her. We care about who came to visit her. Marisa Kirisame, an ordinary magician.

"Reiiiiimuuuuu", she was whining.

Reimu simply shook her head, "No, Marisa. Don't ask again. You will not be using the shrine for your weird experiments "

"But Reimu-".

"No!", Reimu stomped on the ground, making her stance on the matter clear as day. Marisa crossed her arms, pouting.

"Stupid Reimu, not letting me use her stupid shrine-".

"You know I can hear you, right?", Reimu asked. Reimju sighed deeply, this was gonna be a long day. But she took everything in stride thinking, it might not be as bad as she was envisioning.

"Can you?", Marisa looked up, rather surprised. Reimu responded by raising her eyebrow. Marisa smiled nervously… then raised her head rather quickly.

"Do you hear that?".

Reimu stopped and listened for a bit, not hearing anything, and was about to say no when a sound graced her ears. Some sort of weird whooshing sound. She looked up, then around, trying to locate the sound.

"Yeah I hear it, but where is it coming from?", Reimu pondered aloud.

Marisa pointed into the Forest of Magic, "Think it's coming from in there- ze?". Reimu looked below the tree line and saw… something. She pointed it out to Marisa, "What is that?".

Marisa shook her head, to her it looked like the space in front of a tree was being distorted. Deciding to take a closer look she hopped on her broom and sped over to the disturbance, Reimu hot on her heels. The two girls gaped at it, only for a humanoid figure to fall out of the disturbance before it disappeared.

Marisa peered at the figure before her, it was laying flat on its back, eyes closed, seemingly unconscious, dressed in all black. The only exposed skin was on its hands and face, and as for its face, it looked surprisingly…

"He's human…", Reimu gasped. She opened her mouth to say more but, was suddenly cut off as the unidentified human's eyes shot open.

Marisa looked into his eyes and was taken aback by what she saw. He didn't appear to have irises in his eyes, just a jet black circle that was his pupil sitting on the white of his sclera. It was unsettling to say the least, but also intriguing. She would have even asked him about it, but there were more pressing concerns at the moment. Like whether or not this person was Ok.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around at his surrounding before wincing and grabbing his head in… Pain? Marisa stepped forward.

"Hey are you-", Marisa began but never quite finished since the human male had now reached towards his back and grasped the hilt of a short Japanese sword that Marisa hadn't even noticed was strapped there. He drew the weapon and Marisa took a step back as he raised the blade.. She was about to reassure him that she wasn't going to hurt him until she noticed who the blade's intended target was. HIM!

"Hey!", she surged forward, grabbing his arms before he could impale himself, pushing against him. Crap, he's strong.

"Reimu, help me!".

"Coming", Reimu called to her, racing to her friend to help stop an attempted suicide. Reimu cast ofuda around the feet of the offending human. Tendrils of magic extended from the talismans on the ground and up his body, binding his arms in place.

Marisa looked carefully at him as she slowly backed up, removing the sword from his grasp. Then she heard Reimu's surprised exclamation of, "Impossible!".

Marisa noticed it. He was pushing against the magic so much that his arms were starting to tremble from the force.

"He'll break his arms if this continues", Reimu informed her. Marisa sighed. "We need to knock him out". Reimu nodded, the asked, "How?". "Like this!", Marisa raised his sword and cracked the blunt end over his head. He slumped to the ground, no longer conscious.

Reimu gave Marisa a strange look, "You could have seriously hurt him". Marisa looked back at Reimu and smiled sheepishly. "He's much stronger than he looks. I'm sure he's fine". Reimu sighed. "Well, what do we do with him?".

"I don't know. Strap him down somewhere secure?".

Reimu thought about and nodded. "Yeah, that seems like a good idea". Together the two girls began to hoist him up so they could carry him back to the shrine.

They had just set off back to the shrine when a voice said, "Ah, Reimu, there you are." They turned around to see Yukari Yakumo. Marisa's eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"

Yukari gazed at Marisa for awhile, like she was sizing her up, then she answered, "Ran told me that a rather large object fell through a rather large hole in the barrier. I came to check up on it." She looked at the person suspended between the two. "Why are you kidnapping someone?"

Reimu rolled her eyes, "We aren't kidnapping anyone. He tried to kill himself so we knocked him out and we're going to strap him somewhere secure."

Yukari looked at him some more before she said, "Ok." She opened a gap in front of them and beckoned with her hand, "Come, your shrine is through there."

Reimu raised an eyebrow, "Why are you helping us?".

"Because he's the reason that I'm here. Look at his clothes. He's clearly not from around here. He's from the outside world."

And with that she walked through the gap, prompting Marisa and Reimu to go through it as well.

On the other end they saw that Yukari had been proactive and had gotten a table with leather bindings attached to it in various places. "Strap him in", she said simply.

After the girls had completed their task, Yukari began to examine and paused almost as soon as she began. She muttered something under her breath before she opened another gap and stuck her head through it.

"Patchouli, can I ask you to help with something?"

"What is it.", The girls heard Patchouli's voice.

"A man fell through the barrier in the most peculiar manner. We have him tied down now and there is some sort of obstruction on his psyche. It appears to be some sort of spell so, I figured you would be the right person to call."

There was silence for a moment before Yukari was heard again, "Oh you want to come as well Remilia? Well I don't see why not." Then she pulled herself out of her gap as two people walked through. Patchouli Knowledge, followed closely by Remilia Scarlet. Remilia smirked upon entering the shrine, "Hello again, Reimu". Reimu nodded in response as everyone turned their attention to the figure tied to the table in front of them.

Patchouli walked up to him and placed her hands on his head and concentrated for a long while, closing her eyes. Everyone watched with bated breath. Patchouli opened her eyes and stepped back, nodding, "There is a spell on him. It's purpose is to drive him crazy. Apparently the more self-loathing an individual is, the more averse the effect are."

Marisa was the first to break the long, awkward silence that had overtaken the room.

"Can you remove the spell?." Patchouli nodded before placing her hands back on his forehead and muttering under her breath. After a few seconds she was finished, "It's gone, but, he won't wake up for several hours, being a human."

Reimu nodded, while Remilia exclaimed, " Shame, I wanted to see who this person was."

Patchouli frowned before she continued, "Also his body is covered head to toe in a matrix of sealing spells. I've never seen any sealing done on a human be this extensive. I can't even imagine what whoever put those seals on him was trying to seal." Then her attention was brought back to the man on the table, who had began coughing. Then without warning, his eyes opened. Everyone present gawked at him, especially Patchouli, who was surprised to see anyone up so soon after the mental ordeal he had been through.

Marisa noticed his eyes were still the same. Completely black with no iris contrasted only by the white of his sclera. _Guess it wasn't caused by the spell_, she thought.

Patchouli also saw this and gasped, "You have aniridia."

The man didn't seem to register what she said. It looked like he was still waking up. Two entire minutes passed and no one said anything. Then suddenly the man looked around, finally taking in his surroundings. His eyes settled on the group of people standing off to the side of him.

Marisa decided to take initiative and asked, "Hello, can you understand me?"

The man's eyes slightly narrowed at her voice, but he answered her, "Yes, I can. Mind telling me who you are, where exactly I am, and why I'm tied down?"

Reimu spoke up saying, "Your in my shrine."

He sighed upon hearing that, "After all those years of running, looks like you Alliance bastards finally caught me. Guess your going to kill me now?"

Reimu was a bit shocked by this, "No I'm not going to kill you. And what alliance are you talking about?" She would have asked more but Yukari had decided to speak. "You're in the Hakurei shrine."

At that, he began laughing.

"That's impossible. Everyone knows the Hakurei shrine was destroyed generations ago by the Alliance after the matriarch of the Hakurei clan commited the sin of aiding and abetting yokai".

Yukari merely laughed at this.

"Your in Gensokyo, young one."

His eyes widened in understanding, "So then that girl in red and white is the current matriarch?"

Yukari shook her head, "Yes and no. She's the only one left". He nodded at this and asked, "So why am I tied up again?"

Marisa answered him, "When you first arrived in Gensokyo, you tried to kill yourself, so we tied you up as a precaution."

"Can you untie me?"

"You promise not to attack us or yourself?"

He nodded, "I do, indeed". So Marisa and Reimu set about unstrapping him. "Sorry about that. By the way my name is Reimu Hakurei".

"I'm Marisa Kirisame. Nice to meet you!"

Yukari introduced herself, "I'm Yukari Yakumo, But you probably know me as-."

"The 'Legendary Gap Hag'.", he finished

Yukari looked at him, "What did you call me?"

Remilia decided to stop Yukari from frightening this person, "I'm Remilia Scarlet and this is Patchouli Knowledge".

Marisa took a step closer to him and said, If you don't mind us asking, who are you?"

He looked down at the floor for a moment but he still said his name, "I am Velante Aku."

Yukari snarled, "Your an Aku?"

"An exiled and denounced Aku"

"Denounced for what."

"For the circumstances of my birth."

"Elaborate."

He breathed in and exhaled slowly before he spoke, "I am an abomination. I am the child of the current head of the current head of the Aku family and Shutarath Soktesh, the current lord of Nifritz."


	3. The Past-

"Nifritz?", Reimu asked, "What is that?"

Yukari had a rather sour look on her face, "Another realm, not unlike the netherworld, albeit much more hellish. It's not directly connected to the world that this child is from or even Gensokyo."

"Right, and I am the child of said hellscape's ruler. ", Velante added, "You have a history with him".

"I suppose I do. I'm not happy to see the child of two of my greatest enemies here in Gensokyo.", Yukari narrowed her eyes .

"Hey, I didn't ask to be here."

"So", Reimu began, "How did you get here?"

He knit his eyebrows, deep in thought, "I-I'm not really sure. I remember a few thing here and there and then nothing. It's like I lost consciousness."

Yukari spoke up, her voice more icy than Reimu or Marisa ever remembered hearing it, "Then let's start with what you do know. Tell us everything you remember."

Velante raised an eyebrow at that and shook his head, "I'd prefer not to say until you tell me what you intend to do with that information."

"I intend to find out how you entered this world. It's no easy task to do so. The last person who tried that needed energy stockpiled on this side of the barrier just so she could force herself through. And even then she couldn't stay for very long. Yet here you are, didn't force your way in and staying anchored on this side."

With a nod he answered, "I was sleeping in a dumpster in an ally in Sangju and…"

He cut off when he noticed the confused looks of several people in the room.

"Sangju?", Marisa asked confused.

"It's in Korea". Marisa turned to look at Patchouli, who had answered."Korea?"

"Patchouli waved her hand offhandedly, "Not important. Please continue Velante-san."

"Just Velante is fine. So I was asleep and I woke suddenly. Had a real bad feeling about something."

"About what?", Yukari asked.

"I felt like I was being watched. Turns out I was right and a big group of these Alliance idiots start advancing down the alley."

"This is the third time, you mentioned this … alliance. Who or what exactly are they?", Reimu asked.

"Do you really not know? Well I guess that makes sense. Yukari probably didn't think she would ever have to deal with them again and decided to forget about them. Wish I could forget about them. Seriously, they haven't gone after me with this intensity since the Moriya shrine, it's gods, and the last living Kochiya disappeared."

"Wait, Moriya shrine? As in Suwako Moriya?", Remilia spoke up, surprised.

"Y-yes. How did you know that?"

"Moriya shrine has been moved to Gensokyo along with its gods and its shrine maiden.", Yukari stated, a lot less coldly.

Velante seemed surprised by this answer as his eyes widened, "Really? Then the Kochiya, can you call her here?"

Yukari nodded but Reimu pointed something out, "There's only so much space in this shrine. We all won't fit in here."

Yukari nodded again before opening another gap and walking through it. Velante turned toward Patchouli and Remilia and said, "I've heard of you two. You're kinda high up on the Alliance's list of potential threats. The Scarlet Devil and the Seven Days Magician."

Remilia smirked, "I'm honored", she said sarcastically. Patchouli laughed lightly.

Yukari walked back into the shrine and said, "Kanako says we can talk in front of Moriya Shrine." And so they all filter through the gap. Patchouli conjured an parasol and handed it to Remilia, who thanked her for it.

On the other end waits Kanako and Sanae, the latter of which gasps upon seeing Velante, "V-Velante Aku!"

Kanako squinted at him and nodded somberly. Reimu looked from Velante to Sanae in confusion. Sanae, noticing Reimu's actions, told her, "I don't actually know him. I just recognize him from his wanted picture."

"Wanted picture? Just who is he?"

But she never got her answer since she notices Suwako walking towards them. She greeted the god but Suwako didn't seem to notice her and was marching very pointedly towards Velante. She stopped right in front of him and looked up at him. He surprised everyone by bowing to her.

"Lady Suwako".

She smiled at him, "Velante. How are you?"

He raised his head and spoke, "I'd like to say I'm well but I'm being told that a spell was cast on me to make me end my own existence. So I'd say I'm rather shaken up at the moment."

Suwako nodded, satisfied with that answer. "I'm thrilled to see you again, but your presence here unsettles me."

"You know Suwako?", Yukari looked surprised.

Velante didn't answer, so Suwako did it for him, "Let us say I helped him out during a time of great peril".

"Like what?"

"Like don't fucking worry about it. It's none of your business", said a very annoyed Velante.

Suwako gave him a long and hard look, almost like she was staring into his soul. She lightly told him, "Language".

Velante backed up rather suddenly and if Reimu didn't know any better she would say that it looked to her that Velante was afraid of angering the god. However the look of fear quickly disappeared and he bowed his head, "Of course Lady Suwako."

Sanae looked on at the scene in confusion, "This seems wrong. You, the infamous rouge son of the house of Aku, bow to a god? Last I heard you were fighting gods, and apparently nearly brought about one's demise."

" Rogue son? Is that what they're calling me? That's rich."

Marisa spoke up, what Sanae just said rousing her interest, "It's demise? He nearly killed a god." She turned to him, "You nearly killed a god?"

Velante didn't look at her. But Marisa would never forget that face for as long as she lived. A look of excruciating pain. Suwako, probably sensing his distress said very loudly, "That's enough".

"But-"

"That's. Enough."

"It's fine, Lady Suwako." She looked at him in surprise. But nodded respecting his wishes.

Marisa turned her attention back to the boy. He looked much more composed now. The look of pain no longer evident on his face. He sighed.

"No. I didn't nearly kill a god. Nowhere even close to the god being in any danger."

"So-"

"Look I'll discuss this with you at a later time. But for now it looks like we have more pressing concerns."

Reimu couldn't agree more, "Yes like this Alliance you keep mentioning. I'd like to hear more about it, especially since you mentioned them destroying the Hakurei Shrine."

Velante turned to Yukari and asked, "Is it alright for me to speak of this? I don't want to scare your denizens for no reason."

"For them to understand they're gonna have to know. So you may speak."

"Right," Velante breathed in deeply seemingly deep in thought. His eyes closed and his eyebrows scrunched up. Then his eyes shot open and he spoke.

"The Alliance… I guess I'll start at the beginning. The Japanese Spirit Clan Alliance is a government secret force started hundreds of years ago by the order of the Fujiwara Clan. Rumor has it that it was started by Fujiwara no Kamatari himself. It's a close knit organization with its core lying in the nine clans that founded it. Only six of these clans are still in the Alliance."

"What happened to the other three?", Reimu inquired.

Velante smiled softly, "A variety of things. The most prominent of these clans was, and still is the Tokugawa clan. They left not long after the organization's founding because the two sons of the clan wanted to pursue something else. The eldest son became shogun and his family line the shogunate. As for the younger brother well his line didn't do anything worth mentioning till about 400 years ago. Somewhere down the line they had acquired the name Sawada and founded the most powerful organization the world has never heard of. Any way back to the clans. Another of these clans died out in the male line and became assimilated into another clan as a result. And the final clan betrayed the Alliance to protect innocents. This clan is infamous. This was the Hakurei clan."

Eyes widened all over. Reimu could scarcely believe what she was hearing. Her family had been apart of some powerful organization? It seemed impossible.

"Are there any questions?"

No one made a sound so Velante continued, "Currently the Alliance is run by the matriarch of the Aku Family, Aia Aku. My mother. And their purpose is to keep the spiritual world and the world of humans in equilibrium. At least it's supposed to. But the alliance fell to large scale corruption about 600 years ago. They deemed that yokai were too dangerous to coexist with humanity, and planed to eradicate as many as they could. However the Hakurei matriarch was very outspoken about how she and her clan opposed the genocide. But the Aku's weren't backing down. So the two families were locked in a stalemate for decades. Then 500 years ago, the Alliance was given the greenlight to go ahead with an operation that would destroy most of the yokai in Japan. And it was here that the Hakurei defacted."

"The matriarch sought out some yokai leaders and told them of the evil that would take the lives of so many. The yokai heeded her words and reached out to very powerful yokai, who devised a plan. Then with the Hakurei's help the yokai took a mountain and land surrounding for miles in all directions and temporally displaced it. And this new pseudo-world became known as Gensokyo and the powerful yokai that created it are known as the Great Yokai Sages."

"Not long after the creation of Gensokyo, the Alliance was straight up attacked by invaders from another realm. A realm of constant war and bloodshed. The were attacked by Shutarath Soktesh, my father, and the Nifritz Army. While they managed to fight of the invaders, they lost much. And then nearly 500 years later I was born and that brings us to today."

"I am wanted for merely existing. So I was on the run and was in Sangju. So back to what I was saying earlier, I was cornered in an alley with a whole bunch of these alliance idiots. They managed to overpower me and knocked me unconscious. And that's all I remember", Velante concluded.

Yukari thought about that for a while, noticing that some important information was missing. And it was going to take even more to figure how he had circumvented the Hakurei Barrier.

"How do you think you got here?"

"I have an idea. There were quite a bit of people there so it's possible that they used the Move Point spell."

"Move Point?", Marisa asked.

"Yeah, it's a pretty simple ritual used for teleporting Object A to Plane B. But what confuses me is the fact that I'm here. Even using that spell it should be impossible. After all that spell doesn't work in imaginary space." He glanced around at the confused looks. "Really? This barrier protects you and you don't know what it does?"

He looked pleadingly at Reimu, who shrugged, muttering something about how it was never that important. She seemed to be extremely interested in a nearby tree. Velante, in complete shock, was shaking his head.

"Your barrier works using an extremely simple concept. It turns the space within it to imaginary space. Basically space that cannot exist. So walking onto it is impossible, since it technically doesn't exist. And teleporting there is nearly as impossible, since you can't teleport somewhere that isn't there."

"Which begs the question, how'd you get here?", Yukari looked up and gasped. "You don't think…?"

"I don't see any other way. The idiot in charge of the spell must have bumbled the coordinates to where he was supposed to send me. Thus sending to me a place that can't possibly exist."

Patchouli shook her head, "If a space doesn't exist then the move point spell can't send you there. You even said that yourself."

"Typically, yes, that would be the case. However for the briefest of instances that space became a space that did exist."

Once again confused looks took over the faces of all present. No one had the foggiest of what the boy was speaking of. Marisa thought back to all that had happened to lead up to this point. Something Yukari had said was… off. "Ran told me that a rather large object fell through a rather large hole in the barrier."

"The hole…", She muttered to herself. Yukari smiled at her, which to be honest, creeped Marisa out.

"That's right Marisa. The hole in the barrier made the space directly underneath it exist for an instant.", Yukari explained. Reimu on the other hand was not smiling. She looked angry, and worried. She marched straight up to Yukari, "Why is a hole like that in the barrier to begin with. What have you done?"

Yukari feigned surprise and hid her face behind her fan, "Reimu! I'm disappointed that you of all people would think that I would do something like that."

Reimu was angrily retorting, "But-", when someone cut her off.

"Silence Hakurei. Your blame is misplaced".

Reimu wheeled around to face Velante, who had spoken, "And how would you know that?"

"Simple really. Miss Yakumo was one of the yokai your ancestor sought out to protect all of yokai kind. Her ties to the Hakurei clan and the protection of this place goes back centuries. Why would she put Gensokyo in danger from a threat that nearly destroyed everything last time she faced them?"

Reimu gave that some thought. It didn't seem likely, but this is Yukari after all. Velante's words really put this into perspective for her and she couldn't see any reason for Yukari to act in such a malicious manner. But unwilling to simply accept that she was wrong, she asked, "Then how do you think the hole got there?"

"Good question. Miss Yakumo, didn't you mention something about someone forcing their way through the barrier?" Yukari nodded in response, "Ah yes. The Usami girl."

This caused Velante's eyebrow to raise. Usami, where had he heard that name before? Then an image of a stupid cape and haughty attitude popped into his mind and he asked, "Usami? As in Sumireko Usami?"

"That's her. Do you know her?"

"A little. Her parents work in the Alliance. They're a family of espers. Once the little twerp recognized me in Tokyo and tried to bring me in by herself. That went well for her. Any way how did she get here?"

"She stockpiled energy on this side and used it to force open a breach…", Yukari never got to finish what she was saying as a chilling realization was dawning on her. A conclusion that Velante saw immediately.

"How could I have been so blind."

Remilia was giving Yukari a strange look, as she tried to figure out what was causing the older yokai so much distress. "Yukari, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Yukari looked at the vampire, her face giving Remilia chills. She knew that whatever was about to leave the gap yokai's mouth, no one was going to like it.

"What's wrong?", she repeated, sounding hollow, "We are all in danger is what's wrong."

"What do you mean? What danger is there?", Remilia pressed her for details, but none were coming.

"Allow me", Velante gently said both to Remilia and Yukari, the latter of whom, nodded.

"So when you want to get through a barrier, tearing your way through is the most effective course of action. However in the case of your barrier. It's ill advised. Because such an act causes the energy holding the barrier together to break down."

The eyes of everyone present went as wide as dinner plates. None more struck than Reimu who said, "Then that means…"

"Yes, Miss Hakurei. It means your barrier is deteriorating and Gensokyo will soon rejoin the world outside of it. Which is what is worrying Miss Yakumo so much. Because this means that your land will be besieged by war."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello again! I apologize for the long wait for the chapter to come out. I spent a month in a mental hospital and when I got out I had a stupid idea for an anime extended universe, which is what I have been devoting a lot of my free time to building. This story is the first installment in this project. And if you look really hard you can find a reference to another series that will tell you what is coming up next in the foreseeable future. I would also like to talk about my timetable. My intention is for there to be a new chapter for you to read every week, with new chapters being posted on Sunday. Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a review. So I know where not to fuck it up. Until next time! **


End file.
